Juliana's Diary
by blacklove190
Summary: THIS IS TRUE i'm Juliana and Jacks my bro
1. Introduction to jack and me

Dear Diary,

Sorry I forgot to write this before but I have an autistic brother jack. If you don't know what autistic means, it means he doesn't understand things as well as people without a disability. Jack can be soooooooooooooooooo annoying sometimes. It's not his fault though. He can't help being autistic. He cannot talk. If you asked him and yes or no question, he could answer it. If you as him a question like this

Random Person: Whats your favorite sport?

Jack: Soccer

Random Person: Why do you like soccer?

Jack could not answer the second one. It would be too many words. I know this sounds like I'm half autistic BUT I'M NOT! I'm a twin with jack. As much as I love him, its hard being a twin with a autistic brother. Especially.

-Juliana 3 (the 3 is like my signature by the way)


	2. OBNOXIOUS!

Dear Diary,

It's times like these when Jack is so obnoxious. He just gets his way and no other way and sometimes my parents don't even believe it. I'll name two. Now, Jack has all these crayons out and at the moment he wasn't coloring and my parents start yelling at me "Juliana!!!! Clean up the mess you've made!!!!!!!" (Even though it's not mine) I clean it up and when my parents don't see Jack takes it right back out again! And than my parents say "Juliana!!!! Didn't I just tell you to put that away?!"

-Juliana 3

P.S there will be more diary entrees.


	3. uh oh

Dear Diary,

Jack got in huge trouble at school today. Jack bit his aid as hard as he could. He was tired all day. That's why he bit his teacher. I heard my dad on the phone. He was rubbing his face. I thought he was in some medical emergency. I didn't know! Don't blame me! Anyway, once I heard the news he was in TROUBLE. He sat at school crying all day saying I am sad because I am tired, I am sleepy, just to think of it I'm embarrassed. I was off on Jack's birthday and we brought cupcakes in for him. I was relaxed and I wasn't embarrassed of him. It was a school for people like him. I wasn't embarrassed until a kid started screaming crying about not playing with a toy. He went right over to Jack and started screaming. It twitches Jack out when anyone is screaming crying. The kid crying knows it twitches him out. Back to the biting thing. Why am I embarrassed about HIM at school????

-Juliana 3


	4. stupid george

Dear Diary,

Jack goes to a social skills group on Mondays and on weekends for field trips. My mother said it would be a good idea to be a mentor. A mentor is someone who helps other people when it is needed. So I went. Unfortunately, Jack already had a mentor… GEORGE I'm really not sure if he thought I was a mentor. I think he thought I was a kid to be helped. I WAS trying to help Jack but GEORGE thought I was just trying to get him into trouble… I think…. GEORGE is 12. I am only 10 but I think I would of made a much better mentor than him. I also think I would make a good mentor for Mrs. Laxia's the head of the association son AJ. He was a real nice kid but I feel Jack needs me more. I also feel that GEORGE just has a positive attitude to Jack but not to me

From,

Juliana 3


	5. a happy ending finally

Dear Diary,

On July 20, 2010 an unusual but nice thing happened. We were at a restaurant. Jack tasted his chicken and….yuck! He threw it at the people at the table next to us. The woman at the table smiled. "I'm so sorry!" my father said. "It's no problem." The woman said back. The restaurant was loud with the sound of chewing and talking and Jack was listening to his favorite TV show. This might sound a little weird but he likes younger kid's shows for like 3 year olds. Elmo (I know that's hard to relate to but its true .) And sometimes instead of laughing he screams. So…he screamed in the restaurant. The whole room went quiet and looked at us. Even adults who SHOULD understand.

I looked at my little sister, Brianna She looked back. I slapped my face in embarrassment and everyone went back to their conversations. I looked at the woman who Jack threw his chicken at. She was smiling at us. We went back to our meal. I wasn't feeling so great, (I was sick.) but the food was good. Brianna, Jack, and My mom went to the car while my dad and I sat and waited for the check. The woman who Jack threw the chicken at came over to us.

"Did he have autism?"the woman asked "Yes," my father replied "I have a grandson who's 13 years old. He has autism too." She said. I just sat there with a smile on my face. "so what he yelled, he's happy, you should be happy who cares what everybody else thinks." She said. My smile faded. I actually cared what people thought about me. "Well not everyone is as understanding as you." my father said. It was nice to see someone that wasn't in our family who understood Jack. I wish everyone was like that a lot.

Sincerely,

Juliana 3


	6. its just too much

Dear Diary,

This is kinda close to my other chapter. But this time it's a little different. Today my parents was upset because our house was a mess. See, my little sister Brianna and I were coloring. (were a year and a half apart =) ) the power was out. We wanted to play wii once the power came back on we rushed down stairs to play. In the next half hour or so my parents got angry that we forgot to clean up our mess.

We went to clean up our mess and jack was on the computer. The desk was sticky and gross. WE wen up to our room. That' kinda like the "safe zone" from our parents when we get in trouble. "Juliana and Brianna!" we rushed down the stairs. Jack wasn't on the computer anymore. Which one of you were on the computer. "Neither one of us." Brianna answered. "Jack was." I said. "Don't go blaming this on your brother!" my father said. "Clean the desk and vacume upstairs and down here In the basement." And o course again jack gets to lay in bed while watching tv while Brianna and I work our butts off doing his work. I love jack to death but sometime it's just too much. I really wish jack wasn't autistic.

-Juliana 3


	7. Snow Tubing Time

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to write for a while but maybe last week something happened to me. Jack. In the winter, he likes going snow tubing. Last year, my sister Brianna, Jack, and I went to a snow tubing thing with his group.

There's a lot of nice people in Jack's group who I am friends with. Anyway, this year, the 5th (Brianna's grade) and 6th (my grade) are going snow tubing. We get tickets. 2 tickets to be exact (one for me and one for Brianna) and my parents won't let me or Brianna go unless Jack goes.

So one of us have to give up ticket for him to go. And honestly, I know Brianna and I would work something out and whatever. But the only thing I have a problem is that kids from our school is going to be there.

I'm afraid jerk guys are going to make fun of either me or jack. I get made fun of at school by jerk guys a lot already. (I ignore it but I can't stick up for myself for my LIFE)

So if they make fun of Jack, I don't know what I'll do. I tried explaining that and honestly my parents (especially my mom) are most of the time very understanding. But they just didn't get it this time. They don't know I'm teased by jerks all the time well my mom does.

She was trying to explain to my Dad that kids can be mean, but they didn't have an autistic sibling to understand this. I wish my parents would understand.

-Juliana 3


End file.
